


Dog Day Afternoon

by TeaRoses



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet and Spike want to spend a hot day "relaxing," but Ein is watching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on yaoi_challenge on LiveJournal. (The prompt was to show Ein watching Jet and Spike have sex and their reactions to that.)

It had been a long day, which wasn't over yet, and the cooling system on the Bebop was acting up again. Jet stripped down to his shorts and undershirt and threw himself down on the couch. A shower would help, but he was too lazy to take one right now. He was just beginning to close his eyes for a nap when Spike came in the room. "Yo, Jet!" he said.

"Spike..." Jet muttered. "I'm trying to sleep."

Spike knelt by the couch. "It's too early to sleep."

"You have a better idea?"

He put on a hand on Jet's chest and began moving it downward. Jet tried to pretend to be uninterested but even as tired as he was, he couldn't quite manage that.

"It's hot as hell, Spike," he said.

"When it is ever not hot here," asked Spike, his hand getting close to Jet's waistband.

Jet sighed. He could say "no," but Spike had a point. There was no use waiting for the Bebop to get any cooler. They didn't have money to buy parts to repair the system. He sat up.

"Not in here. Faye and Ed will be back any minute now," he said.

"And you were going to treat them to the sight of you lying around in your underwear?" asked Spike.

Jet was already on his feet, headed for the bedrooms. "Are you going to sit there being a smart-ass or are you going to come to my room with me?"

When they got inside and shut the door, Jet had a sudden burst of energy, grabbing Spike and kissing him deeply. He ran his hands over Spike's back, feeling the taut muscles under the cloth of his shirt. The sensations in the metal hand were dulled, but neither he nor Spike ever mentioned that. There was something about the familiarity of his body that felt good to Jet. Even if Spike was moody and undependable, Jet still had moments like this where he could touch him.

Spike shrugged out of his shirt and pants, and they pressed against each other, beginning to sweat in the heat. Spike ran his hands down Jet's back and pulled his partner against him. Jet could feel Spike hard against him now, and he needed more. He pushed Spike toward the bed. Spike laughed, took the rest of his clothes off, and lay down on his stomach.

Jet ran his hands over Spike's body to help him relax, and then reached for the bottle of lubricant. He used it liberally on Spike, then tore his shorts and shirt off and applied lube to his own erect cock. Lowering himself, supported partly on his hands, he began to press slowly into his partner. The feeling was intense, just like always, and he closed his eyes. He bent down and licked Spike's back, tasting salt and smoke.

"Jet," said Spike.

It didn't sound like Spike was moaning his name in the throes of passion. Jet reluctantly stopped his motion.

"Am I hurting you or something?"

"No," replied Spike. "Keep going..."

Jet gradually entered Spike fully and began to move. Jet didn't usually think Spike started conversations at inopportune times, but he was unpredictable above all.

"The thing is, Ein's in here," Spike finally said in a deadpan voice.

Jet looked over at his desk. Sure enough, Ein was curled up underneath it, looking at them. Jet began to slowly rock his hips, hoping to give Spike something to think about besides the presence of the dog.

"He's just a dog, Spike," he said as his own excitement built.

"Yeah, but he's a data dog," said Spike, panting slightly.

Jet was thrusting harder now, barely listening, only caring whether Spike wanted him to continue. "Who cares," he said, struggling to speak.

"Well, what if he understands what we're doing?"

"I don't think they gave him that kind of data, Spike."

Jet slowed down a little as Spike kept talking. "You never know, he's supposed to be really smart."

"Then he's getting a free show. But he'd probably rather be watching dogs," said Jet, beginning to move faster, about to come. He looked at Ein, who looked back at him and blinked his eyes in a lazy way.

Spike tried to look at Jet over his shoulder. "That's sick, Jet," he said.

Jet couldn't reply. His concentration was briefly hazy as his climax approached, and he wasn't thinking of Ein's possible intelligence at all when he spilled himself inside Spike.

He withdrew and Spike turned over onto his back, his cock still erect. Without a word, Jet crouched and took Spike's erection into his mouth.

"Do you think somebody could somehow... get images from Ein's brain onto a computer?"

Jet stopped what he was doing. "How the hell should I know?" As he began to lick Spike's cock, Spike spoke again.

"Well, he must be a data dog for a reason... maybe there's a way to see what he sees all day."

Jet stroked Spike's sac, hoping to make him lose this train of thought.

"Can you imagine if Faye got pictures of this," Spike asked him.

Jet had to stop again. "You know, a lesser man would lose confidence in his ability to give a blowjob at this point."

"Sorry, Jet," muttered Spike. "Keep going?"

Spike didn't speak again, except to moan when Jet started sucking at him. Jet took him further into his mouth and Spike arched his back and came.

Slowly they both sat up, side by side.

"So you don't think..."

"I don't think anyone's going to download pictures of you and me going at it from that dog's brain. Stupid thing has never done anything but bark anyway."

"What if Ed can understand what he says?" persisted Spike.

"Even Ed isn't that weird. Besides, we'd have to do something a lot more interesting than sex to get him to tell people."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But he'd better keep his mouth shut."

At that point Ein gave two loud barks, and Jet and Spike both gave him a sudden, sidelong look.

"What if--" began Spike.

"It's a coincidence, Spike. Get dressed and let's go somewhere Ein isn't."

But after Jet put clothes on, he turned to the dog and put a finger to his lips.

"You don't tell, I serve beef tonight."

Ein only yawned, but Jet felt secure.


End file.
